


A Question of Lust

by queenannabethwinchester (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Top!Castiel, bottom!Dean, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/queenannabethwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean uses prayer to lure Castiel to his bed, the angel decides to teach him a lesson on abusing the ability to communicate. The only problem is that Cas finds himself enjoying the process too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> the title is based off of the Depeche Mode song of the same name.
> 
> warning: heavy top!Cas and bottom!Dean with tied up hands

Dean was bored and on a high from the hunt they just finished. Sam was out at a restaurant researching for their next hunt. He sipped at the glass of whiskey as he wandered around the motel room. His mind kept going back to Cas. He wondered how he was doing on his hunt for his father. It had been weeks since they saw him and Dean was getting antsy. Sam could tell, that’s why he was always leaving him alone. He knew that Dean had stuff to work out and didn’t want to b with him when he finally was able to relieve his tension.

“Hey Cas.” He murmured quietly as he walked towards his bed.

Dean sighed, sinking onto it and glancing around awkwardly.

“I know you’re off doing your God hunt but I just really want to make sure you’re all right. I dunno… I just wasn’t sure if you need anyone or not. I, uh… I’m here if you need me. I guess that’s just all I wanted to say.” He said, looking around and waiting for an answer at all.

His ears strained as he waited for the sound of fluttering wings to signal his arrival. Nothing happened.

“Well maybe you’re in Jerusalem again or something. If you want to come, we’re at a motel 6 in Bastrop, Texas on main street.” 

Still nothing. Dean sighed heavily and reached over, setting his cup down.

“I guess you’re ignoring the bat signal then. I’ll just lie down… pretend you’re here. Pretend your hands are on me. Oh did I mention I’m naked? Yeah, I was getting all ready for you to come here. I thought I would give you a little distraction. Well… not little. I mean you know better than anyone else that I’m anything but little.” Dean said, smirking with a teasing tone to his voice. “I guess I’ll just lie down… spread my legs… run my hands all over my body. Touch myself… everywhere.”

His voice adopted a husky tone and he wondered when he’d stopped joking and started seriously thinking about it. Of course he wasn’t naked but his body heated up at the thought of Castiel showing up and finding him on the bed naked and ready.

“I guess I can just fill myself with my fingers.” Dean sighed, clenched his hand on his thigh as his pants tightened considerably. “To be honest, I’d be much more satisfied by your co-“

He was cut off when Castiel appeared in front of him. The angel’s cheeks were stained red and his pupils were blown as he stared down at him.

“I was in the middle of trying to follow a trail to my father.” Cas growled out, holding up his fist that held Dean’s amulet on the leather cord.

Dean stared up at him with wide eyes as he placed the whiskey glass on the nightstand, not actually expecting him to show up. 

“Sorry, Cas.” He said quickly, taking the angel by surprise. “I honestly didn’t really think you’d come. You never really do.”

Dean laughed nervously and watched as Castiel slid the cord into his pocket and stared down at him with his shoulders puffing up.

“I always hear your prayers, Dean. I am always listening. You were being quite distracting.” He informed him, sliding the tan trenchcoat off of his shoulders.

The hunter swallowed hard, his heart suddenly pounding in his chest.

“Where were you?” Dean asked, sitting up straighter as Castiel walked towards the bed.

“Egypt.” The angel answered simply, loosening his tie.

He reached down, his hand lying on Dean’s cheek and his thumb stroking lightly over his bottom lip where there was a thin cut.

“You are injured.” Castiel acknowledged.

“We hunted a werewolf. He put up a good fight.” Dean answered, his voice barely above a whisper. “I was worried you wouldn’t come back to me after the night at the strip club.”

Castiel’s jaw clenched at the memory. It had been just a little over a month ago. Dean had been determined to have him lose whatever the angelic version of virginity was. Little did he know that once they left that strip club, that wasn’t going to be the end of it. He had ended up having sex that night and Dean was shocked to learn that Castiel was quite dominant despite his inexperience. He should have known that his powerful personality would go all the way to the bed but he was somehow still surprised by it. 

“Cas?” Dean murmured, looking up at him as the angel unconsciously kept stroking his lip.

Suddenly he felt a tingling and the cut was gone.

“You shouldn’t use your grace like that.” he scolded half-heartedly, not wanting Cas to weaken himself by using it on superficial things.

“I didn’t want you to be wincing every time I did this.” the angel said simply, swooping down and capturing his lips in a kiss.

Dean let out a soft sigh and responded, his body reacting instantly as it arched up towards him. His hands fisted in the shoulders of his jacket and he worked to shove it off as Castiel laid him back. 

“Dean.” The angel said in a warning tone as he drew away and looked down at him.

“Cas...” he groaned in response, not knowing how much he’d needed him there until now.

Dean prayed that Sam stayed away. It wasn’t that he was afraid of what his brother’s reaction would be but he hadn’t told him anything. He didn’t want to endure the endless teasing if Sam did find out. All thoughts of his brother flew out of his mind when he saw Castiel shed his suit jacket and loosen his tie.

“Behave.” He instructed, his blue eyes narrowing at Dean as he pulled him up and stripped him of his open button down shirt and yanked his t-shirt over his head.

“And if I don’t?” Dean replied defiantly, almost wanting to know what Castiel would do.

“Then I’ll make you.” the angel replied, shoving him back again and attacking his throat with his lips.

Dean let out a cross between a whine and a moan as Cas immediately began sucking on his skin, nipping at it with his lips and soothing it with strokes of his tongue. His hands explored his torso, massaging his sore muscles with such a knowledge of his body that it made Dean’s cheeks flush. He knew deep in his mind that Castiel knew his body better than anyone considering that he’d pieced him back together after hell. That made it all the more intimate. When he began fumbling with his white button-down shirt, Castiel pulled away with a burning gaze.

“What did I tell you?” he demanded, reaching down and deftly undoing the button and zipper on his jeans.

“To beha… ah!” Dean let out a cry of arousal as he pushed his jeans down a few inches and touched his cock through the thin materials of his boxers.

“To what?” Castiel urged him to continue.

“To-to behave.” Dean panted, thrusting his hips upwards and encouraging him to touch him more. “I’m not exactly good at that.”

The corner of Cas’s mouth curved upwards for a moment and he was suddenly pulling his tie off.

“We’ll have to change that.” 

Before Dean knew it, the angel seized his hands and pulled them above his head. The silk material of the tie looped around his wrists before Castiel tied it in a knot around the bed post.

“Cas!” he exclaimed in surprise.

The angel looked down at him with a vaguely triumphant glint in his eys.

“You called me here. You interrupted my search and you were extremely distracting while I was in a very religious place. You don’t think you deserve a little punishment?” 

Dean stared up at him with wide eyes. His heart pounded in his chest as more blood rushed to the lower half of his body.

“P-punishment?” he stammered, his chest rising and falling quickly.

“Mm-hmm.” Castiel nodded, his hands sliding up Dean’s torso as he relished in the control that he had.

Dean let out a gasp when his thumbs swept over his already hardened nipples. Cas’s eyes sparked with interest as he discovered yet another erotically sensitive spot on the human body. His finger circled one of the peaks as the human bit his lip and whined low in his throat. Castiel experimentally pinched the nipple lightly between his index finger and thumb, feeling satisfied when Dean cried out and threw his head back.

“I want to hear you. I want to hear every noise your body makes in reaction to every touch.” He instructed, soothing the area as he stroked his thumb over it softly.

The hunter stared up at him with darkened eyes and a slightly open mouth as he panted.

“Do you understand?” he asked, teasing the other nipple with his thumb and forefinger, rolling the peak between the digits gently.

“Y-yes.” Dean choked out, a slight sheen of sweat already appearing on his skin.

Castiel nodded encouragingly, ducking down to kiss him lightly. As his lips skimmed over his jaw to his ear, nibbling on the lobe, Dean found himself grinding his hips upward as he made light gasping noises. Castiel planted a hand on his abdomen and forced his hips back down.

“Cas.” Dean groaned, already feeling desperate for more than the angel was giving him.

“I am in charge of your pleasure, Dean. Every time you try to hurry me, I’ll postpone your satisfaction even longer.” he threatened, kissing down his shoulder to his chest. 

“Please.” Dean pleaded, needing more.

Castiel’s lips hovered over his right nipple and his warm breath washed over the area. Dean wriggled underneath him and moaned quietly when his tongue darted out to flick over the peak. Cas glanced up at him, watching him closely for a moment before his lips closed over the nipple. Dean let out a louder fervent noise and his head fell back on the pillow as he twisted his hands in the tie. He repeated the angel’s shortened name over and over in sharp breaths. Castiel pulled away, looking down at the saliva-coated peak that was reddened and swollen. Satisfaction filled him and he quickly swooped down to give the same treatment to the other. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth as pleasure sparked through him.

“Cas please, I need more.” He pleaded.

Castiel pulled away with a pop, licking his lips and admiring the abused nipples as he flicked his thumbs over them once more. Dean whimpered as he yanked against the binds on his hands.

“What would you have me do?” Cas questioned, his eyes flickering up to Dean’s.

The hunter opened his mouth to answer but before he spoke, he caught sight of the warning look in the angel’s eyes. Part of him wanted to demand what he wanted from Castiel but a larger part of him wanted to play along, finding more excitement in this situation than he would in telling his lover everything that he wanted.

“Whatever you want, Cas.” He breathed, his chest heaving and warmth spreading through him when he saw the approval in the darker haired being’s eyes. 

His hand lifted and stroked through Dean’s hair gently. The hunter arched towards the touch, enjoying the affectionate nature of the gesture. Suddenly his jeans were yanked down, leaving him in his boxers as Cas tossed them across the room. Dean quivered as Castiel’s fingers lightly stroked over his swollen length through the thin material. He fought back a loud moan that would voice his approval of the touch and the angel noticed. Castiel raised an eyebrow and pressed his thumb into the slit at the head of his cock. Dean’s hips jerked up and he let out a shout as white spots flashed across his vision.

“I do not care if the hotel owner calls the police, I want to hear you yell for me.” Castiel demanded, squinting at him as his fingers danced over his erection once more.

Dean’s cheeks flushed red as he thought of everyone hearing what was being done in the room. Usually he didn’t mind being noisy but being with the angel somehow felt like it was more intimate and he almost didn’t want anyone else to share in the experience, even the people who might accidentally hear their mingled noises of pleasure. He nodded quickly anyway, wanting to please him.

“I want you, Cas. I want your cock in me, filling me and making me scream your name.” he said in a husky voice to satisfy the angel. “Please touch me, fuck me.” 

Castiel looked at him with a heated look, his eyes darkening even more with lust. His hands reached up and Dean watched as he untied the knot around the post but didn’t remove the cloth from his wrists.

“Turn over, on your knees.” He instructed.

Dean hesitated, staring up at him with wide eyes. Castiel’s gaze softened slightly as he sensed the slight hint of panic. He leaned down and kissed him gently, delving his tongue into his mouth as Dean relaxed into the kiss. It was a slow, languid kiss that lasted for several seconds.

“Let me know if it’s too much.” Castiel murmured, looking into his eyes with a reassuring look.

Dean knew that if he told the angel to stop, he would stop. That was why he felt okay with doing as he said, turning over onto his knees and allowing him to tie his hands to the post once more. Castiel pulled his hips backwards until he was bent over on the bed with his torso and thighs at a ninety-degree angle. His hands skimmed over his back as his lips trailed down his spine. Dean could feel his erection through his suit pants pressing into him. His body shivered and his cock twitched in anticipation, as he knew that his hard length would be sliding into him soon.

Castiel’s hands hooked in the waistband of his boxers and he slowly pulled them down and off. Dean’s erection was heavy, pre-cum leaking out of the tip. His arms shook with the strength of holding himself up in the position. Castiel noticed, his hands sliding up to massage the muscles as he leaned over Dean. The hunter turned his head, searching for his lips to kiss him passionately, telling him that he was okay without words. Castiel’s hands drifted back down, massaging into the flesh of his cheeks. Dean sighed and let his head fall in between his arms, gripping the post of the bed in his hands.

“Please touch me, Cas.” He murmured, knowing that the angel could hear him. 

Suddenly the touch disappeared and Dean let out a disappointed groan. When he heard zipping, he turned to see Castiel bent over his duffle bag. He pulled out a bottle and he sighed with relief, seeing that it was lubricant. The angel looked up at him and smiled slightly, walking back over. Dean’s eyes were fixed on the noticeable bulge in his trousers and he unconsciously licked his lips. When Castiel climbed back up onto the bed behind him, Dean pressed backwards, itching to be touched in his most intimate of places.

Castiel’s hands returned to his cheeks, pulling them apart gently to reveal his tight opening. One of his hands moved inwards, his finger stroking up the curve of his ass to circle the hole softly. Dean let out a moan and his muscles clenched at the feeling. Cas’s thumb pressed against the opening and the sound of a bottle popping open filled the room.

“You might have to hurry. I don’t know when Sam will be back.” Dean said, remembering that he did share the room with his little brother.

“Sam will be gone for long enough. I ensured it.” Castiel answered.

He bit his lip and waited, the touch disappearing for a moment before it was replaced with a slick finger. Dean jumped and yelped at the cold feeling, always forgetting that it would happen. Castiel soothed him with a reassuring squeeze to his hip before circling the hole, ensuring that it was sufficiently lubricated. Dean pressed back against him, desperate to move on. Slowly, Castiel’s finger breached the tight opening. As he slid in further, his other hand wrapped around Dean’s torso. Just as his finger was swallowed up to the knuckle, his hand wrapped around his cock and stroked it slowly. Dean let out a loud moan and was caught between pressing back against the finger breaching him and thrusting into the hand wrapped around him.

Castiel moved very slowly, sliding his finger out as his hand slid up his length to the base. Dean whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut as his entire body screamed for more. As Cas’s finger slowly pushed back in at an infuriatingly leisurely pace, his hand inched up towards the head of his cock, his thumb swiping over the tip and smearing the pre-cum as it leaked out.

“Please Cas.” Dean moaned wantonly as he continud moving torturously slow. “More.” 

“Patience.” The angel answered, rotating his finger as he slid back inside.

For a moment, Dean hoped that he might be aiming for his prostate until Castiel pulled his finger back out much to his disappointment.

“You’re going to kill me.” he groaned, pushing bck against the angel’s touch with urgent need filling him.

“It would take far more than sexual depravation to kill you.” Castiel replied without missing a beat.

Dean gritted his teeth and gripped the post so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

“You are really trying to push the limi…” he cut off, his eyes flying open and a long erotic noise escaping from his mouth as Cas slowly breached him with two fingers.

“You were saying?” he questioned.

Dean could hear a hint of amusement in his voice as he slid his index and middle fingers all the way in, still avoiding brushing his prostate.

“You’re a fucking tease.” He shot back, his muscles clenching around his fingers.

Castiel suddenly separated the fingers, scissoring them to stretch his opening. All the while, his other hand was still stroking his swollen cock at the same lazy pace. He managed to avoid touching the sensitive spot inside of Dean each time he stroked in and out so well that the hunter was convinced that he was doing it on purpose.

“You said that I could do what I want.” Castiel reminded him as Dean fought the urge to curse at him.

Frustration was building in him and he just wanted to be entirely filled. He had an annoying feeling that Castielw as going to make him wait for it.

“Can’t you just fuck me and get it over with?” he growled, venting his disgruntlement.

He winced, expecting another scolding remark and the threat of withheld pleasure from the being who was in control of the situation. So when he felt a soft, light kiss between his shoulder blades, he was shocked.

“I will not ever simply fuck you.” Castiel murmured, the vulgar word sounding strange in his gravelly, somber voice.

Dean trembled slightly as his eyes widened, knowing that Cas was speaking honestly. He’d known that this was different from his normal sexual experiences. Castiel would never be like any of the one-night stands that Dean had enjoyed over the years. His lips skimmed over his back as his fingers continued to slide in and out. Dean bucked against him when a third finger worked its way in and he stroked his length in sync with his fingers.

“I know that my father intended for his angels to love humanity and I do realize that this is most likely not what He meant when He said it. But the human body, your body, is a showing of His most beautiful creation as well as my own touch from the day that I raised you from hell and remade you. Each time I touch you, my grace that is woven through you reacts to m and the grace that resides in me. I know that you cannot feel it but your soul and the grace it hold sings with joy over the joining of our bodies.”

Dean stared at the headboard with wide eyes, not at all expecting to hear what the angel was saying.

“So no, Dean. I will not fuck you and get it over with. I will worship your body for as long as I can.” 

Dean bit his lips and fought back a reaction to the emotions that Castiel’s words stirred up within him. Suddenly his fingers rotated inside of him and pressed against him, moving towards his opening until they stroked his prostate. Dean let out a loud cry, thrusting his hips back against his hand. Castiel paused for a moment before his middle finger settled over the small, sensitive bump. He rubbed it slowly at fist, ending sparks of pleasure throughout Dean’s nerves. His other hand pumped his cock faster as his finger stimulated his prostate continuously.

A string of noises escaped from Dean’s mouth as he did his best to thrust back against Cas, encouraging him. Eventually he was reduced to choking out Castiel’s name in a strangled tone again and again. The pleasure was so intense that tears filled his eyes. He squeezed them shut as he climbed higher. Suddenly he was no longer filled and Castiel’s fingers formed a tight ring around the base of his erection. Dean let out a shuddering cry as his pleasure screeched to a halt and his heart pounded in his chest.

His breaths were shattered as they puffed out of his mouth. Once Castiel was satisfied that he would not come, he let go and pulled away. Dean was slumped over, his head hanging since he couldn’t lift himself up.

“Why did you stop?” he managed to say, his voice rough as Castiel reached up and untied the tie from the bedpost.

“I wasn’t ready for it to be over yet and neither were you.” he replied, somehow knowing that Dean wasn’t ready to be done.

He helped Dean flip over to lie on his back. His head fell back against the bed and he sighed with relief, as his aching muscles were able to relax.

“Keep your hands up.” Cas instructed, his hands stroking down Dean’s torso as his eyes fell on his swollen length.

“I want you inside me.” Dean replied, his hands gripping the pillow above his head.

A slight smile flickered over Castiel’s face and he leaned in, kissing him deeply as his fingers trailed over the vein on the underside of his erection.

“Soon.” He promised before slowly kissing down his torso. 

Dean held back a whimper as warm breath washed over his cock and made it twitch with anticipation. Castiel took an experimental lick, considering the salty taste of his pre-come on his tongue. Dean lifted his head to look down just as his lips closed over the head, his tongue swirling around and sliding up the slit before he slid down further. Dean groaned and let his head fall back. He wanted to thrust up into the warm heat of his mouth but he didn’t, keeping his hips still as Castiel bobbed up and down. Dean felt himself hurtling towards release again and hissed out the angel’s name as his hands clenched the pillowcase. Castiel slid off and drew away, licking his lips as Dean groaned and let his head fall back.

“Shit Cas… what the hell are you doing?” he cursed, his orgasm slipping away from him once more.

The angel massaged his thighs as his body trembled with need. His arousal was almost painful at this point. After a few minutes, Castiel’s hands slid up and grasped his wrists, massaging them beneath the tie for a moment before he lifted them up and tied them to the post again. Dean lifted his head as he slid off of the bed and quickly divested himself of his clothing. He inhaled sharply as Castiel pulled his legs apart and reached for a pillow, sliding it under his hips to raise him higher. Dean bit his lip with anticipation as he picked up the lubricant and popped it open. He poured out a generous amount onto his hand and clenched his jaw as he applied it to his swollen cock before leaning over Dean and kissing him. 

Two of his fingers delved into him to ensure that he was still stretched and lubed up before he pulled away and nudged his thighs apart a little more. The head of his cock teased his opening as Dean moaned and grinded against him. Castiel held onto his hips as he slid in, going very slowly as he pushed in inch-by-inch. He let out a long sigh of his own as he was enveloped by the warm heat. Dean’s hip wriggled a little as the familiar burn affected him. When he was fully seated inside of him, the discomfort was forgotten and he was desperate for movement.

“Please, Cas… I don’t care what you call it but I need you to move.” He begged, arching his back as he tried to thrust down onto him.

Castiel didn’t waste any time, finally doing what he wanted and pulling out only to thrust back in. He moved slowly for several seconds until he was overtaken by the pleasure and moving quicker with long thrusts. Dean writhed beneath him, pleading for him to aim for that one spot that would drive him to his climax. Castiel reached down and took a hold of his length, stroking it in sync with his thrusts. Dean threw his head back and felt his body pulsing with pleasure as his stomach coiled tightly in anticipation for his release.

“You can let go, Dean.” Castiel murmured in his ear, the sound of skin against skin filling the air along with their grunts and moans.

His vision went white as he finally came, yelling Castiel’s name in a hoarse voice as his cock hit his prostate with each thrust and his hand pumped him through the orgasm. Dean slumped back against the bed as white stripes of come spilled out onto his stomach. Castiel continued driving into him, his hands lifting up to untie him with fumbling fingers, unwrapping the tie and bringing his reddened wrists to his mouth to kiss them as he concentrated on healing them. Dean laid there for a few moments recovering as he breathed deeply, his body rejoicing. He reached up and pulled Castiel down to him, kissing him passionately as his hips thrusted forward and he chased his own release.

It didn’t take him much longer as he’d also been denying himself satisfaction as he teased Dean for so long. His head fell to Dean’s shoulder as he snapped his hips forward two more times. The hunter stroked his hair with one hand and stroked his other hand up and down his spine as he finished inside of him. When he was finally able to move, he pulled away and sat up, looking down at Dean with a tender gaze as he stroked his cheek softly. Suddenly they were both clean, the come gone from their stomachs where they rubbed together. Cas collapsed next to Dean on the bed and looked at him with a slight smile as he pulled the blankets over their hips.

“I suppose that I don’t mind too much that you called me here.” He admitted.

Dean let out a laugh and leaned in, all frustration gone as he kissed him slowly and gently.

“So you forgive me for dirty praying to you?” he asked.

Castiel nodded, pulling him in and laying his head on his chest as he knew that he was tired.

“I’ll be gone before Sam gets home. I’ll come see you sooner than I did this last time.” he murmured, stroking Dean’s hair as the hunter allowed his eyes to flutter closed.

He was content just lying there with the angel’s warmth and clean scent surrounding him.

“Hey Cas?” Dean mumbled as he drifted off into sleep.

“Hmm?” he replied.

Dean sighed and splayed his hand out on his chest.

“I can’t see your grace or anything but I know if I could, I would see that you’re beautiful too. And you’re worth worshipping.” He said sleepily, pressing his face into his skin and finally succumbing to his exhaustion.

Castiel smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Dean’s head before closing his eyes and breathing in the hunter’s earthy scent as he went into a meditative state.

\----------

“Dude!” 

Dean jerked up and flailed on the bed, realizing that he was alone when cold disappointment settled in his chest.

“What?” He grumbled, turning to see Sam standing by his bed staring at him.

His brother held up something with a raised eyebrow. Dean squinted at it before he recognized the blue color of the tie. All color drained from his face and he was certainly awake now. Any hope that Sam didn’t recognize it went away when his brother gave him one of his infamous bitchfaces.

“Why is Castiel’s tie here when he’s not here?” he questioned.

Dean smiled nervously, pulling the bedsheets up higher as he realized that he was still naked.

“It’s a funny story, Sammy… uh…” he said, trying to think of something to say that would take suspicion away from him and coming up with nothing.

Sam raised an eyebrow at him and his shoulders slumped as he sat back against the headboard. His little brother’s eyes flickered over the dark hickeys on his throat and noticed the lubricant that was sitting on the end of the bed. His eyes widened as everything clicked and he dropped the tie, sitting back on the bed and staring at Dean in shock.

“Hey Cas… you may wanna come on back!” Dean called, not wanting to deal with this on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think! I love all feedback!


End file.
